thejusticeforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Roque Pineda
|=Information=| '' '' '' '''|Birth Name| Hector Roque Pineda. =Reason of name: His father had seen the movie called Troy and had discovered the character Hector, the prince of Troy. After seeing the movie, Hector's father liked the character and named his son after him. =Meaning of first name: A well formed person. =Meaning of last name: A last name coming from Europe, Spain to be specific which means Rock. =Meaning of second last name: Unknown |Name Chosen| Sol Kosmo Vysal =Reason of name: He named himself Sol due to his powers originally being based on the sun, he then received the surname "Vysal" after joining them and then named himself Kosmo for his offsprings to use as a surname. =Meaning of first name: It means the sun in Latin and Spanish. =Meaning of last name: The cosmos in an another language =Meaning of second last name: Unknown. |Identity Status| Secret |Aliases| The Black Sun, Nightmare |Nicknames| |Affiliations| JusticeForce and the Vysal Clan. |Clan Memberships| Vysal Clan only. |Place and Date of birth| Born in Acapulco, Guerro in September 18 of 2001. =Information about place of birth: Acapulco was once the most beatiful and visited place on the Earth, it's rich economy relied mainly on American tourists but when the Gulf War started tourists stopped coming which led to the economy plummeting which resulted in the city going downhill until it became one of the most dangerous cities in the world if not the most dangerous. |Status and Aligment| Alive and a chaotic force of good. |Current job and past jobs| His current job is being the God of the Cosmos and Energy and of course his clan duties which includes: Being a diplomat and a General. His past jobs have been the following: =Astronaut =Head Priest =Electronic Engineer |Relatives| =Regular family: Father: Francisco (A mechanical engineer) Mother: Julia (A neurologist) Sister: Maria (A marine biologist) =Superpowered brothers and cousins: Samuel Bilthswad: A long distance cousin that came from a family of white farmers. He had a perfectly normal and boring life until he came upon this infamous symbiote however he is now missing and even Sol can't find him. =Notable offsprings Jazmine Caster: Sol's stepdaughter, he adopted her when his best friend, Joshua Caster, died in battle against the Anti-Sol. Caitlin Maria: Sol's daughter. Daughter of a high school friend of Sol and of course Sol himself, she is able to manipulate energy just like her dad :'). Timmothy: Sol's stepson. A tree demon of his own creation which he took under his wing. |Friends| Cosmai Dios: Another cosmic being, however this one is the God of Strength. One of Sol's most trusted friends. Crotex: An old friend of Sol, Crotex helped Sol during one of his first adventures. Jason: Another cosmic being, a close friend of Sol. |Love interests| Sol has a harem filled with a fuckton of women from different species. |Age| 26 |Gender| Male. |Species| God |Eye Color| Variable. |Skin color| Variabe. |Hair color| Variable. |Sexual Orientation.| Bisexual. |Personality| Sol is goofy. You can count on him (usually) to help you on anything. Despite everything Sol likes fairness and balance and he does his best to do that throughout the universe. He is also extremely hard to get mad.' ''|=SOL'S LIFE=|''' Hector had a happy life. Good parents, okay uncles and good sisters. He had a good life until he turned six and his father had a problem with a corrupted government agency so they had to move to America. His parents took any job they could from cleaning people's home, cashier at a gas station and construction. Hector having no knowledge of the English language had to learn at his new school, he was so scared, everything was so different here and he didn't understand what they spoke. Once he finally learned the language in a month or at least could handle himself, he found out the white kids made fun of him because of his nationality. Enraged at being laughed at, Hector beated up the first bully he saw and with that they stopped bullying him. When he was 10 his parents his parents decided to live again in Mexico. He lived in a beautiful home for 11 months until he had to move back to United States, Los Angeles to be precise. This is when shit got real. Hector was growing up everything that happens when becoming a teenager crashed in. He took heavy jobs in construction, putting the roof on buildings, drywall etc. He went to middle school where things changed. His life was that a series of moving. He began studying mecatronics in hope of becoming an astronaut which he did in time. Once becoming a full fledged astronaut they had stationed him in mercury where they would observe the sun's activity. One day Hector was doing repairs in the station but his rope had ripped, Hector thought it was impossible, he always double checked the rope. His co workers were unable to help him and Hector had crashed in the sun and died, or so they thought. A day later a being came out of the sun and landed in mercury. The astronauts were freaked out but Hector proved it was him by telling personal information. The NASA told him they should go to the Pentagon and well Hector thought it was a good idea. They examined him as much as he permitted them, discovering incredible things like how he was made out of pure solar energy and other interesting things. They enrolled him into the army and was sent to fight terrorists, he spotted a group of soldiers attacking innocent people, this pissed off Hector and he could barely keep himself from killing them. This brought trouble with the government but after a whole lot of lawsuits, death threats and super powered fights, he had cleared his name. To this day he defends people and works as a bounty hunter. "Rings of power." Joshua Caster told Sol about a place to get power easily. He had to infiltrate the empty fortress of Zero Shadowblood. He asked the help of Crotex and together they arrived at the ship. However Zero challenged them to battle and would've easily defeated them if he was serious. After Crowtex got knocked out and Sol managed to hurt Zero. He grabbed him by the throat and asked for the rings. Zero just played with them and gave them the rings. "Fourth color war." Sol and Joshua were in the blue team along with Scarx, Pierce, Skeleton Man, Zebra man, Dio among with others. The first thing they did was launch an attack against the black team and hopefully the purple team with pierce leading them. Sol and Joshua were commanded to cover their sides from aerial and ground attacks which they successfully did until the group was seperated, Joshua and Sol both engaged Enazo and his daughter mizuto. Shortly after this battle all of the teams were teleported into a subway where they fought. Sol and Joshua in that match fought mewto and Goku and the match ended with Pierce defeating Zero Shadowblood in h2h. "Training with Scarx." Sol trained with the anti God known as Scarx. Scarx put him through a course which forced him to use the weakest of his power, human strength and his wits. Overall Scarx granted him Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Transcendent energy manipulation, fear manipulation and realm and divine combat. "Training with Sunflora" After having a talk with the admin, he wanted to be at least a little bit closer to his full potential. The admin told him to look for Sunflora in the deadly deserts of Justiceforce. Training with him unlocked Earth manipulation. "The Realm of desire" Sol took a trip to the infamous realms and traveled to the realm of desire, in hope for an immunity. He fought several planet busters and prayed that he wouldn't encounter the master of the realm. He survived this encounter and returned with Nameless Existance. "Meeting Harambe" Sol had received a message from the goverment that they had found Harambe. He gave Harambe a few powers and converted to his religion. "Free for all." A free for all match to win 6 prizes. Some lantern rings and a belt. Sol killed heaven ascension Dio and claimed the Belt of Deception as hus prize. "The War for the Throne." He was recruited by Michael Vysal as a heavy hitter seeing that no one was capable of fighting Kurishi in the war. Sol acted as a bodyguard of Aurora Vysal, destroyed Kurishi's Chakra, defeated Kurishi himself and trapped him in his fear realm. "Back in Time." Sol was seeked by the cosmic whale. The whale warned him of an upcoming war and that he needed to fully understand how he got his powers. He took a trip to memory lane. Turns out everything he knew was a lie and he had gotten his powers in a much more bizarre and violent way. Sol had spent almost a year in his trip but when he returned, only a minute had passed. "Old friends." Sol was in his house in Shadowfall playing videogames with Gringo and then heard a crash in the backyard and found an Axiotimos soldier. He went back with the soldier, Gennaios, to the planet and Sol destroyed the ships that were atttacking thus saving the Axiotimos. They celebrated for a week and Sol evolved them and they gave him the Dynami. "Shinryu." Sol was recruited by Azure to fight Shinryu's forces. Sol killed two godzillas while Sol was nerfed along with Biollante and Zero Kyryu Uchicha. Michael Shaw granted Sol, along with other members, Primordial Force Manipulation. Sol also had to fight Shinryu head on, A big bad snek and Narshanti. Sol later on fought along with his cousin, Samuel Bilthswad, and gained Gravity Manipulation and Warping teleportation. "Becoming a Vysal" Nothing much to say, title says it all. "SolVerse." Back in the arc "Back in Time" Sol had received a vision of an upcoming war. Well this was it. Sol was recruited by Poniros ShadowBlood and other good versions of Sol to fight against the Anti-Sol and the bad Sols. Sol went to their camp with them, after having sex with Luna, a female version of him, they were attacked by the Anti-Sol and his army. They were almost destroyed if it wasn't for Joshua Caster's heroics. Later on he fused into the Zuigao, a fusion of all the Sols together, they defeated the Anti-Sol at the end. "Keys to Hells" Died. Went to hell. Died. Went to Valhalla. Died. Went to DC unvierse hell. Died. Went to Purgatory and then went to Heaven. Died. Went to Diyu. Died went to Mictlan. Died. Went to Hades. Died. Went to the Strange Realm's afterlives. Didn't die and went back to JF﻿.'' ''|=Branches=| There are two main branches in Solism with several sub branches in each branch. Each Solist (follower of Sol) has to master a sub branch of energy and then a branch of Cosmos 1. Energy Each sub branch is a field of study where a follower of Sol chooses a branch to learn and master it. 1.1 Cosmic Energy 1.2 Electrical Energy 1.3 Holy Energy 1.4 Demonic Energy 1.5 Eldrich/Magical Energy 1.6 Rage Energy 1.7 Willpower Energy 1.8 Love Energy 1.9 Greed Energy 1.10 Hope Energy 1.11 Compassive Eenergy 1.12 Life-Force Energy 1.13 Death-Force Energy 1.14 Nuclear Energy 1.15 Natural Energy 1.16 Adaptive Energy 1.17 Astral Energy 1.18 Infective Energy 1.19 Chi Energy 1.20 Chaos Energy 1.21 Destructive Energy 1.22 Elastic Energy 1.23 Divine Energy 1.24 Elemental Energy 1.25 Esoteric Energy 1.26 Psychic Energy 1.27 Kinetic Energy 1.27 Lunar Energy 1.28 Null Energy 1.29 Parisitic Energy 1.30 Stellar/Solar Energy 1.31 Sound Manipulation 1.32 Spiritual Energy 1.33 Tachyon Energy 1.34 Explosive Energy 1.35 Anti-Energy 1.36 Omni-Energy (Hardest) 2. Cosmos 2.1 Star Manipulation 2.3 Planet Manipulation 2.4 Black and White hole inducement. 2.5 Cosmic Energy Manipulation 2.6 Cosmic Awareness 2.7 Cosmic Creation 2.8 Cosmic-Earth Manipulation 2.9 Cosmic-Fire Manipulation 2.10 Cosmic-water manipulation 2.11 Cosmic Weather Manipulation 2.12 Nebula Manipulation 2.13 Space Manipulation 2.14 Quasar Creation 2.15 Cosmic Knowledge 2.16 Dark Matter Manipulation﻿'' ''|=Ranks=| The highest rank is Chief Priest =Chief Priest: Samuel Bilthswad (Parasite Energy) The second highest rank is the 2nd chief =2nd Chief: Sofos (Omni-Energy) The rest are just members Jobs =Head Priest The Head Priest is the most powerful and is charged of running the whole religion from guidance by Sol. He has the highest access to the Fear Realm. =Thot Patroller A Solist in charge of finding women for Sol, because of this the Solist must frequently travel though he gains extra perks like access in the weekends to one woman from his harem, invisiblity, and a luxurious space jet. =Beast Caretaker A Solist in charge of hunting down and returning monsters that escaped from Sol's fear realm. He gains different powers like animal communication, tracking and flight. =Tutors When someone masters an energy, he has to take an apprentince and teach him how to master that energy.﻿ =Apprentices The newcomers, those who wish to learn the ways of Sol and manipulating energy. =Prophets Those in charge of spreading the word of Sol and suggesting other people to convert.'' ''|=Sol's blessings=| The followers of Sol are blessed with several powers by Sol |8| Said user, when using this, is able to channel limitless amounts of energies without burning himself up for 8 hours, 8 minutes or 8 seconds. The shorter the time, the easier it is. |Sol hosting| Once said user has mastered an energy, he gains the ability to host Sol in his body. The mind of the user and of Sol will co-exist and the user will have access to all of Sol's powers, experience and advice. It only lasts for 8 comments. |Platypus summoning| Said user is able to summon an army of Sol's sacred platypus. |Transcendent Energy Manipulation (of one type)| |Access to the Energy Force| |Fear Realm Access| |Stronger in the presence of any of Sol's sacred things| More are still to come﻿'' ''|Sol's rules| Like any religion, it has rules. 1. Do not cause mindless destruction or carnage under my name. 2. Do not ever force anyone to convert to my religion. 3. Do not cause others suffering. 4. Do not discriminate for absolutely anything. 5. You do not take orders from anyone but me and my offsprings. 6. A violation of these rules can result in death or expulsion from the religion'' ''|=Holy/Sacred Items=| Sol has a number of things that he likes so they have become sacred and holy to him. Sacred Animal: Platypus Sacred Plant: Venus Flytrap Sacred Day: Saturday. Sacred Month: September. Sacred Places: Stars, Nebulas, his temples and any other place that radiates large amounts of energy. Sacred Number: 8 Random sacred stuff:'' ''/Sol's offsprings\ Sol being a pretty powerful god, has had many romances and lustful encounters throughout the omniverse and with all types of species. Therefore, Sol has a lot of offsprings. Sometimes, Sol will raise the child from birth in his Fear Realm, sometimes the other parent will raise them until the age of 13. Sometimes both parents will raise the child in their respective home planet and dimension. Sol has many children so here are the list of the most notable'' '''''Biological Offspring |Name|''' Caitlin Maria Flores Cosmo |Alias| Energia |Age| 19 |Gender| Female |Birthplace| Los Angeles |Species|* Human demigod |Affiliations| |Relatives| Sol (dad) Fuckload of sisters, brothers and stepmothers/stepfathers |Aligment| Good Tiers |Durability| Wall |Attack Potency| Wall |Lifting Strength| Wall |Speed| Superhuman |Transformations| Pure Energy: A transformation where she overloads with energy and transforms into pure energy, and gains Absolute energy manipulation, however she cannot stay in this form for long and when she reverts to normal, she passes out. She can only acces this form when she absorbs too many energy of different types. Only lasts for 5 comments. |Powers| Elemental Transformation Omni Energy Manipulation |Equipment| Submachine guns |Weaknesses| Anti-Energy( Anti energy above her tiers obviously), Stronger energy users and curfew. |Bio| Sol was on a gathering from his Middle School, most of his classmates were stuck working in dead end jobs and were basically losers, he spotted his old high school crush and after seducing her, he slept with her and in the process Caitlin was born. However the mom died a month later after Caitlin was born and it was up to Sol to raise her. No problem, Sol was a powerful energy and cosmic user. He raised her in the fear realm, training her to use her powers, playing sports with her, teaching her about puberty, boy advice, torturing her abusive or asshole boyfriends, basically being a more or less good father. |Random| She Mexican-American. She hates waffles.'' 『Quote(s)』 "It's hard making a name for yourself when your father is a hero. It's even harder making a name for yourself when your dad is literally a god, a god with virtually endless power." "Sure having a god as a dad is cool but people will always call you as his son, instead of calling him my dad." 『Name』 Juan Kosmo Otto 『Nicknames』 Shrimp 『Age』 16 『Gender』 Male 『Sexual Orientation』 Hetero-sexual. 『Species』 Human 『Family』 Sol (dad) Greta Otto (Mom) Countless brothers and sisters. 【Physical Characteristics】 『Height』 About 6 feet tall 『Weight』 『Eye Color』 Blue 『Hair Color』 Blonde 『Hair Style』 Long, like Kurt Cobain's. 『Glasses or contact lenses』 None 『Skin color』 Caucasian 『Appearance』 Tall, skinny with bright blue eyes and an innocent face. 【Battle Information】 『Powers』 None 『Abilities』 Incredibly intelligent Can make higly elaborated and deadly traps in seconds Master tactician 『Immunities』 Mild energy based attacks resistance 『Weaknesses』 Well he's literally human 『Notable Feats』 None 【Extra】 『Personality』 He is a kind soul and caring like his father once was/is but like his father was, he is incredibly nervous and is not good with crowds and in parties. He has a lust to prove himself better than all his brothers and sisters with powers but it is rather hard. 『Bio』 Born to a German bussiness woman named Greta, whom Sol fucked her brains out. Sol being the weird and strange god he is, actually stayed with Greta and helped her raise Juan, I mean what kind of god does that?. Anyways, Juan lived blissfully ignorant of Sol's true nature until Juan became a teenager, that was when Sol revealed himself to be the god he was and took Juan to his fear realm to raise him. He trained him for two years, Juan lived among his special brothers and sisters for two years, being teased at times for being born without powers when their father had so many powers. Once he turned 16, he decided to move to JusticeForce, to see if he could gain power and prove to his family that he was not weak, to see if he could gain power like his father did here. 『Likes』 Videogames Literature Inventing weapons and traps 『Dislikes』 Hand to hand combat Loud people Parties 『Goals』 To be the most respected out of his brothers and sisters. '''''Adopted Offspring |Name|''' Jazmine Caster. |Alias| None. |Age| 19 |Gender| Female. |Birthplace| Planet Hakur. |Species| Android. |Affiliations| Caster Family, Sol's family. |Relatives| Jowshua Caster (FatheR, dead) Dane Caster (Uncle, dead) Sage Caster (Cousin, ?) Sol (Stepfather,alive) Countless stepbrothers and sisters |Aligment| Good Tiers |Durability| Variable. |Attack Potency| Wall level. |Lifting Strength| House level. |Speed| Superhuman. |Transformations| None |Powers| Organic Metal Manipulation. Sol's Fear Realm manipulation. Sol's monsters summoning. Durability adapation Bionic Physiology, gains following applications. Anatomical Liberation Body Part Substitution Mechanical Limb Generation Decelerated Aging Customization Defunct Physiology Electronic Eyes Supernatural Condition Scanner Vision Scientific Weaponry Energy Absorption. Reality Anchoring Time manipulation |Equipment| None. |Weaknesses| Electricity overload. Transcendent EMPs. Transcedent Computer Viruses. |Bio| Created by Joshua Caster once he had rescued his newphew, Sage Caster. Joshua created Jazmine with the purpose to be Sage's friend due to Joshua living alone in this metal planet with no one else. Jazmin grew up with Sage, becoming great friends until Joshua died and they were adopted by Joshua's best friend, Sol. |Random| -She is made out of organic metal.'' ''|Name| Timmothy |Alias| Tim. Timmy Timmy the tree demon |Age| Physically: 18 Mentally: 14 |Gender| Male? |Birthplace| Sol's fear realm. |Species| Tree demon |Affiliations| none |Relatives| Other tree demons Sol sorta adopted him so Sol is his dad Countless stepbrothers and stepsisters |Aligment| Good Tiers |Durability| Variable |Attack Potency| Variable |Lifting Strength| Variable |Speed| Variable |Transformations| Tree demon King. WIP |Powers| Tree demon physiology https://plus.google.com/u/0/111034512776285603129/posts/WrCDRdw2Zf1 Portal creation |Equipment| None |Weaknesses| The tree demons cannot die at all unless they're power source is destroyed. Their power sources are the trees in Sol's fear realm where they were "born" only by destroying those trees can they truly die. |Bio| An outcast, bullied by his own species for being rather calm and peaceful compared to his brethren. You see Tree Demons only think about two things. Reproducing and destroying that is when Sol doesn't give them orders. They can't make any real coherent thoughts. Timmy however could for some reason, due to this he thought before he acted and that ended with the Tree demons almost killing him. Sol rescued him and ever since the tree demons (who thought Sol was their god, which is true, he created them) treated Timmy like a king. |Random| He mute'' ''|=Fear Realm=| A realm created originally by Scarx and gifted the power to create the realm to Sol. To each person the realm looks different, based on the person's fear. The Realm also saps your powers, tiers until you are peak human. Sol has no limits here only his imagination. Even if you have power anchoring, immunity bypassing will finish the job, not even anti storage can help. It is quite easy to enter the fear realm but impossible to leave for this realm exists outside of the omniverse which allows Sol to be truly omnipotent in this realm. His beasts are trained to kill any intruder from not of this realm and can only be stopped by those who have power over these beasts. Sol has a fortress in the fear realm where he keeps his weapons and most priced possessions.'' '''''Monsters In It Demonios de los Arboles''' Location These demons are located in Sol's fear realm, in Sol's forests of his main planet. Who can command them. They only follow Sol's order but on occasions Sol gives comrades the power to give them order. Powers Wood Manipulation Wood Mimicry Intangibility Hellfire Manipulation and creation (Advanced level) Death Song (Ultimate level) Enhanced Bite Prehensile Feet. Sharpened claws on hands and feet. Demonic Wave Emission. Fear Inducement (Ultimate Level) Prehensile Wings. Tier Augmentation. Regeneration Venemous claws and fangs. Tiers Variable, no solid tier due to it being augmented or decreased to it's opponent's tiers. Behavior The tree demons are extremely violent and cruel, they love to torture or play with their victims before eating them while they can but are not limited to it. They will kill anything they see if Sol doesn't say anything agaisnt it. Weakness The tree demons cannot die at all unless they're power source is destroyed. Their power sources are the trees in Sol's fear realm where they were "born" only by destroying those trees can they truly die'' ''Space Worms Giant worms that fly on the constantly cloudy atmosphere of Sol's fear realm. Location They float above, under and around the atmosphere of the main planet of the fear realm. Who can command them. Sol and those who Sol gives power to command them Powers Worm Physiology Layered Durability Absolute Acid Generation Infectious Energy Manipulation. Energy Attacks Tier Multiversal Behavior Usually peaceful but can be set into a destructive rage if Sol wishes it. If Sol doesn't want them to fight they usually fight amongst each other and each other. Weakness. Other Space Worms.﻿'' ''Soul Eater A misshapen humanoid created by Sol in a hurry. Location. In the darkest and deepest caves throughout the Fear Realm. WHo can command them Sol. Powers Teleportation. Supernatural condition. Fear Inducement. Suicide Inducement. Soul manipulation and destruction. Equipment. Cage: A cage that shrinks whoever the Soul Eater decided and traps him in there with absolute poison which causes the victim to be knocked out and paralized and the cage also prevents teleportation. A flaming sword. Behavior A rather silent and inactive creature unless Sol gives it an order. Weaknesses. Salt.﻿'' ''Dragonfly A hybrid created again by Sol for the event and then let them live in his fear realm. Location Swamps and deserts of his fear realm. Who can command them. Sol and Samuel. Powers Flight. Poison generation. Supernatural condition Reactive Adaption Speed Adaption Respawn. Tier Building level Behavior They are extremely agressive and will attack anybody that is not their masters of their kind. Weaknesses. Squirrels.﻿'' ''Flesh dinosaurs. Destructive beasts who migrate from habitat to habitat in Sol's fear realm. Who can command them. Sol and Samuel. Location. Variable. Powers Disease Inducement. Sharp teeth. Clubbed tail. Life force detection. Supernatural condition. Intangibility Dinosaur Physiology. Tier Planet level Behaviors Destructive and irratical. Weaknesses Space worms.﻿'' ''|Name| Fungi Monsters |Who can command them.| Sol |Location.| Swamps and forests of the Fear Realm. |Powers| Fungus Manipulation. Rot Inducement Tier Augmentation Evil Eye |Tier| Variable |Behaviors| Quiet but deadly. The type of monster to decapitate you without making a noise. |Weaknesses| The Fungi Monsters cannot truly die unless their base of power, their own mushroom is destroyed like the tree demons.﻿'' ''|Name| Sirens |Who can command them.| Sol *|Location.| The seas of the Fear Realm *|Powers| Death song Paralysis Inducement Sonic scream Supernatural Beauty *|Tier| Human level *|Behaviors| Bloodthisty, lustful, etc |Weaknesses| Deaf people aren't affected by their powers, cocaine burns their skin like acid﻿'' ''|=Prisoners=| Sol has very, very few prisoners. He rarely lets his enemies live so he doesn't really have a need for prisons. Here are the list of his prisoners. Prisoners: =Anti-Sol Sol's bane, the only reason Sol left him alive is because there is no way to kill him completely or delete him from existence or anything similar, so he did this. He cut him into pieces and scattered his remains all over the omniverse. =Franklin Brown He was just a random dude who started flirting with Sol's gf, Sol didn't mind that at first but the guy got carried away and smacked Sol's gf's ass. Sol then got mad, he condenmed Franklin to inmortality in his fear realm. His prison is located in the middle of a Tree Demon infested forest, each night he gets eaten alive by the Tree Demons, heals each day and the cycle is repeated.'' ''|=Powers| Over the years and throughout Sol's adventures, Sol has gained many, many powers. Sol tries to be as fair as possible in fights to not abuse his powers. What exactly is Sol? Sol was once a human and then became an energy/cosmic being and now he is the God of the Cosmos and Energy. |Energy Embodiment| (Oc Power) Being an Energy Embodiment he gains all kinds of powers related to energy. =Nigh Omnipresence: Due to energy being everywhere. =Nigh Omnipotence =Nigh Omniscient: Due to him knowing everything related or that uses energy which is a lot. =Absolute Energy manipulation, generation, absorption and creation User can manipulate energy that is in a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. The absolute energy can be in many different forms be it pure energy, divine energy,demonic energy, cosmic energy, quantum energy, life-force energy, negative energy,elemental energy, magical energy, foreign energy, all-composing energy, etc. He has all applications with this and all applications of each energy and can also create energy, absorb and generate. =Omnifence Genesis =The Energy Force. The Energy Force is the force he discovered which connects the entire omniverse and supplies every single thing with energy. This gives the energy manipulators this powers and Sol made himself the center of it so he can manipulate it. =Manipulation Due to being God of Cosmos and Energy and everything contains energy and everything is inside of a universe, he can sorta control almost anything he pleases =Infinite energy =Elemental Teleportation =Elemental transformation |Cosmic Embodiment| (Oc Power) Being an embodiment of the Cosmos he can do all types of things. =Nigh Omnipresnece Due to being the cosmos =Nigh Omnipotence =Nigh Omniscient =Ma'at An ability which allows him to reverse the effects of any recent or ancient event. It also allows him to restore order in the universe or smaller locations, from restoring a destroyed solar system to restoring destroyed weapons or even cancelling out portals from other http://dimensions.It can also remove things that are not from this universe or plane of existence. =Isfet An ability which does the opposite of Ma'at. =Omnicide =Universal Irreversibility =Prediction Due to Sol being a cosmic being, he knows what will happen in every event before it actually happens. From knowing the answers to a math test to a superbowl or knowing the outcomes of a reality shaking battle or even what a sentient being is thinking. =Manipulation Due to being God of Cosmos and Energy and everything contains energy and everything is inside of a universe, he can sorta control almost anything he pleases =Warping Teleportation =Gravity Manipulation =Cosmic Manipulation =Cosmic creation |Primordial Force Manipulation| |Transcendent Fear Manipulation| Sol is also a Lord of Fear, weaker than a God of Fear (when it comes to fear manipulation) but stronger than your average fear user. =Fear Manipulation =Fear realm creation (Personal Domain, Mythical Plane lordship) (oc power) =Nemesis =Fear Manifestation |Concept Manipulation| |Casualty Immunity| |Control Immunity| |Absolute WIll| |Freedom| |Immunity Bypassing| |DEGD| An ability that transcends above all other god killing abilities. With this ability, he not only kills them, he absorbs their entire concept and uses their secret name to gain absolute control over them. Doing this he can do pretty much anything he wants. This ability can work with anything from god of homework to ancient primordial beings to embodiments of evil and such. |Raro| Sol being an eccentric god, quite different from the others from what's his field and how he acts is completely immune to any other power that would normally and rarely affect gods, deities and embodiments. This also allows him to function outside of logic, reasoning and the laws of the universe and such. |Conclusion Dominance| |Omnicide| |Universal Irreversibility| |Truth Bombs| Due to Sol being able to interact with the 4th wall and is aware of it, he can manipulate it, giving reality checks. With this he can give a reality check to any being and that being will realize he is fiction and will cease to exist or transform into a notebook filled with it's story or template or comic, depending on what it is. This can be applied to powers as well for example; Someone uses the power "Non-existence" on him and Sol uses a reality check and the power just turns into a piece of paper with the words Non-existence on it. With this he can neutralize the effects of the power or simply remove them. |Lag| With this ability Sol can give "lag" to devices, digital beings, A.I with any effects he wants from slowing down to freezing to shutting down. |God/Deity/Embodiment Empowerment| Sol becomes stronger in the presence of any god/deity and embodiment. |Absolute Kitsune Manipulation| No he cannot be a fucking kitsune, what kind of gay shit is that? He just can manipulate them from changing the way they think, their sexuality, their loyalties or simply controlling their actions and movements. |Replacement| Let's say there's this character that can only be killed by this one guy, or this thing can only be found or wielded by this one guy well Sol can replace this guy momentarily or permanently and be able to do whatever he was meant to do. Surpasses all immunities to this. |Shape and size shifting| |Singularity| |Space-Time Manipulation| |Mentifery| |4th Wall awareness and interaction| |Absorption| |Telephaty| |Alternate self summoning| |Deity creation| |Immunities| =Casualty Immunity =Control Immunity =SPW Immunity =Mamon Sol in a great battle only, can choose from any power to be immune to even if it states that this power cannot become immune to. However it can only work for one power and only once in one person in a battle. This even surpasses abilities that act before the actual immunity. =Digitalizacion Immunity Immune to being fucking digitalized lol =No fucks Sol is immune to any effects of traveling to a different place or another dimension and is not bound by their reals. For example; Sol travels to a dimension controlled by a certain ninja, his rules won't apply to Sol no matter what. Sol claims it's because he simply does not give a fuck but it's actually much more complex. =Hypocrite Atheist Even though Sol is a god himself, he considers himself a god but not the God and he doesn't view as the creator of the omniverse as the bible depicts it, he finds it illogical. How can the creator of the omniverse care about humans? No, the true omnipotent would be above emotions, above anything else, it would never intefere within mortal affairs or even multi-versal affairs. So basically any authority that a "monotheistic god" can apply to any other being, it simply won't work on Sol and this power also renders him completely and in any way immune to their powers based on being a so called monotheistic god. For example, Shinryu and those guys. =Mind base attacks Immunity |Absolute Powers| =Absolute Condition= =Absolute will =Absolute Energy Manipulation =Absolute Explosion =Absolute Energy =Absolute Light |Omni-Powers| =Omni-Magic =Omnicombustion =Omnikinesis =Omni-Energy Manipulation =Omni-lingual |Vysal Physiology| Sol after dethroning Kurishi, became a Vysal. =Absolute Poison Immunity =Man made weapons Immunity =Weapons made from the earth immunity =After each death, said Vysal becomes stronger =Hyperion's Eye Able to absolutely negate anything and adapt to anyone's speed. =2nd Hyperion's Eye Undetermined.'' '|=Score=| "Won" agaisn't Zero Shadowblood though it should be noted that Zero wasn't even at 1/4 of his power Won agaisnt Kurishi Vysal Won agaisnt Heaven Ascencion Dio Won agaisnt Crotex Won with ease agaisnt Space Godzilla, Godzilla and Biollante while Sol being nerfed. Won against Zero Arashi Uchiha. Lost against Kyu. Lost against Narshanti. It should be noted that Narshanti was just toying with Sol. Won agaisnt Alpha Rite. It should be noted that Sol oneshotted Alpha Rite. Lost against Mizuto Junkyosha after putting a hard fight. Category:Profile OCs